


Kembali Pulang

by Recchii



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Actually fluff, Car Accidents, Comatose, M/M, but idk, its not angst
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recchii/pseuds/Recchii
Summary: Karena bagaimanapun, Otabek adalah tempat terakhirnya untuk pulang.





	Kembali Pulang

“Otabek, lihat.” Jean menunjuk. “Hujan.”

Otabek menyerengitkan dahinya. “Lalu? Ada apa dengan hujan?”

Jean menggendikan pundaknya seraya bersandar pada dada Otabek. “Aku tidak suka hujan.”

Otabek menggenggam tangan Jean dengan sayang; mengusapnya dengan ibu jari. “Apa ada alasan khusus kenapa kau tidak menyukai hujan?” Otabek memandang ke halaman. Bunga anyelir merah muda mekar dengan indah dengan pepohonan dan danau yang menemani.

“Apa harus ada alasan khusus untuk membenci sesuatu?” Jean memejamkan mata. Dia membenci hujan, tapi tidak dipungkiri aroma saat hujan bersentuhan dengan tanah membuatnya candu.

Otabek hanya bergeming. Suara hujan di luar dan kayu bakar di perapian menimbulkan rasa nyaman. Berdua saja dengan Jean, di rumah mereka yang berada di Waterton. Hal ini seperti di dongeng yang sering di dengarnya sedari kecil.

Hidup berdua dengan sang terkasih menghabiskan waktu berdua.

Dia harap hal ini bisa bertahan selamanya.

* * *

✥

* * *

 Jean menghela nafas pelan pelan. Jemarinya dengan telaten menekan tuts piano, menimbulkan nada random yang terdengar sumbang di telinga. Tidak biasanya dia menghasilkan nada seperti ini. Jean sudah menyentuh piano saat berumur tiga. Jarinya sudah hafal dengan tuts apa yang akan menghasilkan nada apa.

“Apa aku lelah?” dia bergumam sebelum mencoba lagi. Jarinya menekan tuts dan mulai memainkan Moonlight Sonata. Jean tersenyum kecil saat ingat bahwa pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Beka adalah saat dia memainkan lagu ini di ruang musik di sekolah.

Jean membenarkan posisi duduknya dan mulai bermain kembali. Jemarinya menekan tuts dan mulai menciptakan nada yang samar-samar ia rindukan. Matanya terpejam dan Jean mulai larut dalam permainannya sendiri.

Beka selalu memujinya saat bermain piano, Jean terlihat lebih indah dan seksi, katanya. Dulu, di apartment mereka di Montreal, Jean akan memainkan piano dan mengulang Moonlight Sonata dengan Upright Piano miliknya setiap pagi dan malam.

Jemarinya terus menari diatas tuts hingga Otabek memeluk lehernya. Jean terkekeh pelan. “Apa ada yang bisa kubantu, Tuan Altin?”

Otabek tersenyum pelan sebelum mengecup rambut Jean. “Ayo makan, aku sudah memasak makan siang.”

Makan siang.

Hal itu terdengar aneh di telinga Jean. Seperti ada gelombang yang terputus di pertengahan.

Makan siang? Kapan mereka memakan sarapan mereka? Atau makan malam?

Jean memandang keluar jendela. Langit masih berwarna kelabu karena hujan tadi, sedang bunga daffodil di halaman masih basah.

_Sebentar_. Jean menyerengitkan dahi? Sejak kapan hujan berhenti? Tadi, atau kemarin?

Kakinya melangkah menuju halaman, tidak dihiraukannya sandal atau dinginnya kaki saat menyentuh rerumputan yang basah. Sejak kapan di halaman di tanam daffodil? Jean ingat saat itu ke kota dan membeli bibit lili dengan Beka.

“Siapa yang menanam Daffodil?” Jean berjongkok dan mengambil setangkai bunga. Jean ingat Beka menyukai Daffodil, tapi dia tidak mengingat baik Beka maupun dirinya menanam.

Hal yang terakhir dia ingat, saat itu ada badai. Beka dan dirinya sedang di perjalanan saat tiba-tiba mobil mereka tergelincir ke hutan. Beka berdarah saat itu… atau dirinya yang berdarah?

Tidak, tidak. Mobil tergelincir ke arah hutan dan menabrak pohon pinus—tidak, mobil mereka jatuh ke kubangan lumpur dan mereka harus memanggil bantuan.

Tapi siapa yang berdarah saat itu? Matanya terpejam erat berusaha mengingat. Jean ingat mobil mereka tergelincir, dia ingat saat itu badannya kepalanya terbentur keras.

Dia ingat saat itu Beka memeluknya erat. Dia ingat saat itu ada cairan hangat mengalir di wajahnya. Apa itu air mata, atau darah? Jean tidak bisa ingat lagi. Gelap.

Gelap, gelap. Semua menjadi gelap. Kepalanya menjadi sakit.

“Jean,” sang empunya nama menengok. Otabek berdiri disana, memandanganya dengan khawatir. “Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ayo masuk, udara semakin dingin.” Otabek menggenggam lengan Jean.

Jean memandang wajah Otabek. Tidak ada luka maupun hal aneh. Dirinya tersenyum dan mengikuti Otabek.

* * *

✥

* * *

Hari ini cerah; matahari berada diatas kepala dan awan berarak-arak di langit yang berwarna jingga. Jean tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia melihat cuaca secerah ini. Dia biasanya hanya melihat hujan, hujan, hujan, dan hujan dari dalam rumah.

Lelaki itu mengepak makan siang mereka di dalam keranjang, hari ini mereka akan pergi ke pinggir danau dan memancing. Terakhir mereka memancing adalah saat mereka masih di Montreal bersama kedua orangtua mereka.

Sudah setahun—atau dua tahun? berlalu, dan Jean sangat menantikan hari ini.

“Jean, ayo pergi.” Otabek mengenakan kaos putih dan celana selutut, menampilkan jelas lekuk ototnya. Wajah Jean terasa panas. Dengan cekatan tangannya membawa keranjang dengan tangan kiri, dan tangan kanannya menggenggam erat jemari Otabek.

Mereka berjalan kearah halaman. Jean tidak pernah sadar jika bunga matahari kecil yang ada di halaman mereka bisa begitu indah.

Di danau, Jean hanya tertawa melihat Otabek kepayahan dalam melempar kail. Saat berada di Montreal, tugas Jean adalah memasang umpan pada kail dan pelampung. Dirinya lebih suka membaca buku di bawah pohon rindang.

Otabek berteriak senang saat kailnya berhasil di lempar. Jean hanya bersandar dan melipat tangannya diatas perut. Bisa melihat Otabek sesenang ini adalah hal luar biasa; kekasihnya itu jarang tersenyum, namun Otabek selalu tersenyum, bahkan tertawa jika bersama Jean.

Jean merasa istimewa. Enam tahun lalu Otabek hanya siswa pindahan yang kaku, sering mengikuti Jean ke ruang musik dan mendengarkannya bermain piano. Tapi lihat dia sekarang; tubuhnya bertambah tinggi dengan otot yang semakin nampak. Jean terkadang cemburu.

Saat kedua lengan Beka memeluknya, Jean merasa aman. Seperti saat dirinya dipeluk kedua orangtuanya, Beka membuat dirinya aman dan nyaman menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Hujan tiba-tiba turun, namun Otabek tidak terganggu dan terus melanjutkan acara memancingnya.

Petir menyambar dan angin mulai bertiup kencang. Senyuman Jean memudar. Dia ingat, tidak seharusnya dia berada disini.

Dia ingat mereka menabrak pohon, dia ingat sesuatu yang mengalir di wajahnya adalah darah milik Beka.

Dimana ini? Dimana Beka? Kenapa dia ada disini?

“Beka!” Jean berteriak dan berlari ke arah hutan.

Otabek menengok kearah Jean dan langsung berlari menghampiri, tidak mempedulikan alat pancingnya di danau. “Jean!? Kau mau kemana!?”

“Beka! Beka! Kau dimana!?” kakinya terus berlari di antara pepohonan, meliuk-liuk melewati tempat yang sama, dengan suara parau Jean terus berteriak mencari Beka, kekasihnya.

“Jean! Dimana kau!?” suara Otabek terdengar dari kejauhan, Jean menangis. Bagaimana dia bisa semudah itu melupakan Beka?

Mobil mereka tergelincir. Dirinya dan Beka tidak sadarkan diri waktu itu.

Tapi, kapan waktu itu terjadi? Kemarin? Bulan lalu? Jean merasa gila.

Dirinya terperusuk, berusaha mengabaikan hidungnya yang mulai tersumbat, Jean terus meneriakan nama Beka.

* * *

✥

* * *

 “Kau tidak seharusnya berada disini.”

Otabek berdiri di hadapannya, wajah murung dengan pandangan sedih. Nafas berburu seperti dirinya baru saja berlari keliling kota.

Jean menggelengkan kepala. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

“Jean, kembalilah. Jika kau terus berada disini, kau akan terjebak selamanya.” Otabek berjongkok dan membelai rambut Jean dengan sayang, berusaha tidak mengeluarkan air mata.

“Dimana ini? Kenapa aku ada disini?” Jean buka suara. Matanya bengkak, suaranya hampir hilang; hanya menyisakan suara lirih.

“Ini adalah dunia buatanmu. Dunia dimana kau dan Beka hidup bahagia, dunia dimana kau tidak melihat kekasihmu melindungimu saat kecelakaan. Kau membuat tempat ini saat kau melihat Otabek Altin terluka parah. Karena, kau tidak ingin berada di dunia tanpa Otabek Altin, bukan?” Otabek menjelaskan.

“Apa kau adalah bagian dari dunia ini? Apa aku juga menciptakanmu?” Jean tercekat. Dia merasa menjadi orang paling konyol, dia seharusnya kuat, tapi kenapa dia malah melarikan diri?

“Kau menciptakanku dari bayangan Otabek Altin yang selalu tersimpan dalam di pikiranmu. Kau hafal bagaimana dia berbicara, bagaimana dia tersenyum, bagaimana dia tertawa; aku adalah bayangan Otabek Altin yang selama ini berada di hatimu.” Otabek mencium kedua pipi Jean. “Kau tahu aku bukanlah Otabek Altin, tapi kau menolak menyadarinya. Dia adalah orang yang beruntung, eh?”

Jean tersenyum kecil. “Sudah saatnya-kah aku pergi?”

Otabek hanya mengangguk kecil dan menutup kedua mata Jean dengan tangannya.

* * *

✥

* * *

Saat Jean membuka mata, hal yang pertama dilihatnya adalah Otabek yang duduk di samping ranjang seraya menggenggam erat tangannya. Di dahi dan pipinya terdapat bekas luka yang sudah mengering.

Namun, Otabek ada disini.

“Beka?” suara Jean terdengar parau. Kapan terakhir kali dia minum dan berbicara?

“Jean?” Otabek memanggil lirih, nadanya penuh damba. “Apa aku bermimpi?”

Jean berusaha tertawa. “Apa kau terlalu terkejut bertemu dengan King JJ hingga kau merasa bermimpi?”

Dengan tawa kecil Otabek memeluk Jean erat. Senyum Otabek mengalahkan cantiknya senja saat itu.

“Selamat datang, Jean.”

“Aku pulang, Beka.”

* * *

✥

* * *

Jean tersenyum puas melihat halaman rumah mereka sekarang di penuhi oleh daffodil. Otabek sengaja tidak bekerja hari ini dan membantunya menanam bunga. “Beka, aku sudah selesai disini!” Jean berteriak seraya menghampiri, halaman rumah mereka membentang luas, dan mereka sepakat jika hanya sepertiga saja yang akan ditumbuhi bunga.

“Masuk saja dulu! Aku akan selesai sebentar lagi!” Otabek tersenyum dan mulai menanam bibit lili yang waktu itu mereka beli. Jean menghampiri dan mengecup pipinya pelan. “Aku akan membuat jus dulu. Jeruk atau limun?”

“Limun,” Otabek mengiyakan dan Jean langsung beranjak ke rumah.

Saat Jean melewati ruang tamu, bibirnya membentuk senyum saat melihat pot bunga forget-me-not berada diatas piano.

**Author's Note:**

> i told you it's not angst.
> 
> dan setiap cuaca dan bunga ada arti tersendiri;)


End file.
